The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The notion of a group photograph has been around for many decades. Having a group photograph of participants who attend an event can serve to record which participants attended the gathering. In addition, a group photograph of the participants can also serve as a souvenir for the participants to commemorate attendance of the special event.
In the case of a physical meeting, the participants can assemble in the same location and pose together so a photograph can be taken of the entire group of participants. The act of coming together and posing for the group photograph is also a shared experience and captures a moment in time of the event.
In a virtual meeting where the meeting occurs through a video conferencing session, assembling the group of attendees in a single physical location for a group photograph is not possible since a video conferencing meeting has attendees participating in remote or virtual locations. It is a challenge to create a group photograph of the participants during a video conferencing meeting.
What is needed is a system and method for creating a group photograph of the participants during a video conferencing meeting.